Missing and Wanting You
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: REPOST! Entire story in one upload! Leo is an Elder and Piper is missing and wanting him.


The entire story in one upload.

Chapter 1 - Missing

Piper Halliwell sighed. She rolled over in bed and looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was three o'clock in the morning. She rolled back over in bed. She rolled over into the empty spot off her bed. She gave another sigh and laid flat on her back on her usually spot of the bed. Tears came to her eyes.

As the tears streamed down her cheeks, Piper thought of her husband, Leo Wyatt. Usually Leo would be sleeping right in the empty space next to her, but now he wasn't. Leo was an Elder now. He had left Piper and their infant son, Wyatt, along with her sisters, Phoebe and Paige to be a Whitelighter.

It all started with the stupid Titans coming around and killing all the Elders some months ago. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige had to the save world _again_ since they are the Charmed Ones. Leo had been promoted to an Elder. Piper had begged him to come home, but he didn't. He said him becoming an Elder wasn't his destiny, then why did he follow that? Leo also said he didn't have a choice in the matter!

That was such bullshit! Everyone had choices in whatever matter they were in. Piper also remembered back a few years ago when Phoebe was dating Cole Turner. He had said he had been forced to kill a witch, he had no choice. Phoebe said you always have a choice. Cole had actually been put under a spell to the witch. Leo, on the other hand, hadn't been put under a spell to be promoted to an Elder.

Piper had been upset when he left. After a few months of him being gone, she decided it was time for her to move on and start dating again. Piper hoped that hurt him as much as it hurt her when he left her and Wyatt for the Elders. Though, recently Piper realized how much she missed and still loved Leo.

Piper got up from her bed. She threw the covers off of her and wiped away her tears. She then turned the lamp on, on her side table. She got up from her bed and got down on her knees. She pulled a large plastic storage container out from underneath the bed. She threw it on her bed and sat down.

Piper opened up the lid of the container and placed it on the bed. She started going through the container. Inside the container was some stuff that belonged to Leo, along with some things that he had given to Piper.

Piper pulled out a few shirts of Leo's. She placed them gently on top of the lip of the storage container. She pulled some cards out and looked at occasions they had been for. A few were for her birthday, Christmas, Halloween, their anniversaries of everything, and Valentine's Day. Piper loved the cards for their anniversaries of everything. They were for their first kiss, first time they made love, first time they met, and first date.

Leo loved to treat Piper with meaningless presents and cards. That was where the cards for their anniversaries of everything came from.

Piper found a Valentine's Day card from when Leo had lost his wings for her and she had been with Dan. Piper had forgotten she had this card in here. The last time she remembered seeing the card was like three years ago.

Leo had been taken from her three years ago too. She and Leo had been told by the Elders that they couldn't see each other. So Piper and Leo were going to get married in secret so no one knew about it, but they had gotten caught. The Elders had literally forced orbed Leo from the Manor and to them. Piper went on strike as a Charmed One, but that lasted for a few hours. She helped Phoebe and their older sister, Prue save a little girl from some trolls. She had realized that she needed to do her job as a Charmed One and not worry about Leo.

The Elders had heard Piper and they let Leo go back to her. Piper and Leo were on probation and had to prove they could do their jobs as a witch and Whitelighter. That they did and they were able to be engaged and then they got married. Piper and Leo had nearly lost each other a couple times after they were married, but Leo was always there to save Piper from dying.

Though, when he joined the Elders, Leo just left Piper, Wyatt, and her sisters. Leo still orbed back to the Manor to see Wyatt and help Piper and her sisters with demons and warlocks. Also, he was suspicious of Chris Perry, the mysterious Whitelighter from the future. Chris had actually been one to suggest Leo should be promoted to an Elder.

Piper hated Chris for that, but something about Chris reminded her of someone she knew as well. He reminded her of Prue. He looked like her a little and had a determination to go out and kill demons and warlocks, just like Prue.

Piper had to admit she liked Chris. He was nice to Piper, but seemed to remain distant from her. Yet, he'd talk to Phoebe and Paige like they were his old friends.

Piper pushed the thoughts of Chris and her sisters aside. She put them back to Leo. She found a bottle of the cologne he used to wear. He would only wear it when they were going out, just the two of them. He'd wear it for when they would just sit at home and have a quiet evening alone, no one in the house, but them. Then when Wyatt came along, he would be sound asleep for a few hours or the night.

Leo wore the cologne, because he liked to get Piper to sit very close to him when they were out. It also turned Piper on a little.

Piper grinned. She sprayed the cologne into one of Leo's shirts. She then held it to her face and inhaled the scent. A smile popped on her face. She sprayed the pillow of where Leo's spot of the bed was. She threw everything back into the plastic container, except for the cologne and the shirt she had sprayed. She placed the lid back on and then put the container back down under the bed. She put the cologne in the bottom draw of her nightstand. She placed Leo's shirt under the covers of the bed. She turned the light off and lay in bed.

She cuddled up with the pillow. She smiled as the scent of the cologne filled her senses. She dreamed sweet memories of her and Leo for the rest of the time she slept.

Chapter 2 – Something with Sisters & Chris

The next morning, Piper walked into the kitchen with her son, Wyatt, a smile. She saw Phoebe and Paige were both up. The two both sat at the kitchen table and were having breakfast.

"Wow, you two are both up. That's a shock," Piper said. "That also makes me think it is a bad sign. Please tell me there isn't demonic activity going on this early in the morning."

Phoebe and Paige smiled. "No, no demonic activity this early in the morning," Phoebe said.

"Not yet, anyway," Paige said.

Piper nodded her head. She placed Wyatt in his highchair and went to making him his breakfast. She sat down at the table with her sisters. She began feeding Wyatt. A bright smile was on her face.

"What's your smile about?" Phoebe asked.

"What smile?" Piper asked.

"The one that's on your face, Piper. I know that smile. You always have that smile on you when you and…Oh, my God, did you do something with Leo last night?"

"What?"

"Piper and Leo?" Paige questioned. "Sure, really."

"No, I did not do anything with Leo last night, thank you," Piper said. "We're separated. He has a new calling and I accept that, even though, it sucks."

_Yes, but you and Leo need to get back together sometime to conceive Chris_, Phoebe thought. She took a sip of her coffee.

Paige looked at Phoebe. Something was up with her. Phoebe looked at her baby sister.

"What?" She asked.

Paige shook her head. "You tell me."

Piper looked at both her younger sisters. "Okay, what is up with the two of you?"

"Nothing," Phoebe said. She got up from the kitchen table and walked over to the sink where she put her breakfast dishes in the sink. "I need to get ready for work. I have letters to read and a column to write." She walked out of the kitchen.

Paige stood up. "I'll be right back."

Piper watched as her baby sister walked out of the kitchen. She looked at Wyatt. "Your aunts are up to something."

A swirl of orbs appeared. A smile popped on Piper's face. She thought it was Leo, but she was wrong. It was Chris.

"Piper," Chris said seeing her.

"Hi," Piper said.

_I was expecting you. I was expecting Phoebe and Paige, because Phoebe got Paige up early this morning_, Chris thought.

"What's up?" Piper asked.

"Nothing," Chris said. He distanced himself from Piper. "Where's Phoebe?"

"She went to get ready for work. Paige followed."

"Okay."

Chris then walked out of the kitchen. Piper turned to Wyatt. "Okay, your aunts and Chris are up to something, Wyatt. They're probably going after the next demon that will turn you early in the future."

Wyatt looked at his mom.

"Yeah, and I'd kind of like to be the one that vanquishes that demon. It does after all turn my son, you, evil in the future."

Meanwhile up-stairs, Chris walked into Phoebe's bedroom where Paige and Phoebe were.

"I thought I told you to be in the kitchen this morning, Phoebe?" Chris said.

Phoebe looked. She smiled. "Sorry, Piper came in and she looked to be suspicious of me while feeding Wyatt."

"I don't blame her," Paige said. "That was why I followed you. You could have told me Chris was our nephew from the future sooner!"

"You told her already?" Chris asked.

Phoebe nodded her head. "Was I not supposed to?"

"No, that's fine. I was going to tell her with you this morning. You did find out a few days ago."

"A few days ago?" Paige said.

"Yes, during my vision quest at Magic School," Phoebe said.

"Oh, that's great. Do Piper and Leo know by any chance?"

"No!" Chris said.

"Why not?"

"It would be less complicated if they didn't know Chris was their son. It could make things a lot easier with getting them back together," Phoebe said.

"Yes, well, you won't see them back together, because Piper has accepted Leo as an Elder."

"Have you seen her dating anyone the last few weeks? Have you seen her dating since we conquered up her Mr. Right?"

"No," Paige said.

"Well, you know she isn't over Leo, okay. It's hard to get over the loss of the love of your life."

"So we need to get Piper and Leo back together so they conceive Chris?"

"Yes," Chris said. "And we need to do it soon. I need to be conceived in the next few weeks or I won't exist. I would like to exist still, thank you."

Paige smiled. "Don't worry. I can help you out there."

"Actually, that smile Piper had on her face is one she has always smiled with Leo. It is anything that has to do with Leo. It can be her thinking of him, dreaming of him, talking to him, cuddling with him, or whatever. She has always had that smile since he first came around," Phoebe said. "Piper might have been dreaming about him or something last night."

Paige nodded her head.

Chapter 3 – Longing to be Held and to Hold

Piper spent a few hours at P3 from that morning till the afternoon taking care of needed things. As she was at the club, though, remembers of her and Leo ran through her. She thought of all the good and bad times they shared there. The bad ones were when Prue had died and when she had been with Dan. The good ones were when they were together and happy, just the two of them or with her sisters.

When Piper got home, she didn't find anyone there. Phoebe was still at work that Piper knew. Piper had seen Chris lounging around P3 when she left. Paige wasn't around. She quickly went up to Wyatt's room. Panic ran through her. She had left Wyatt in Paige's care while she went to work.

Piper gave a sigh of relief as she saw Leo with Wyatt. They were both on the floor. She moved herself from sight. _God, just the slightest sight of Leo makes me go weak. The things he does to me without looking at me or knowing I'm here_, Piper thought.

Leo smiled to himself. He knew Piper was home. He could feel her presents in the hallway. He could sense it from his powers and from the bond they shared with their love.

Leo smiled at Wyatt. He picked his son up and hugged him. Wyatt was a result of his and Piper's love. Leo was grateful for Wyatt. He was a reminder of Leo and Piper's love to both his parents. That reminder was important for the existence of his little brother.

Piper took a breath. She then walked into Wyatt's bedroom. "How's my little boy?"

"Look whose home, Wyatt," Leo said.

"Mama," Wyatt said seeing his mother.

Piper smiled. She took him from Leo. She gave Wyatt a kiss. "Hi Leo."

"Hey," Leo said. "How are you today?"

"I'm good, thanks. How are you?"

"Fine."

Piper nodded her head. She looked at Wyatt. She would have hugged and kissed Leo when she first came into the room. He would always be the first one to get a kiss good morning and the last to get a kiss good night from her. Sometimes that first kiss in the morning would lead Leo to tickling her or getting aroused. She liked it when he tickled her and got aroused.

"Have you spoken to Chris or my sisters today?" Piper asked.

"They're all being weird. Paige especially was. I have no idea what she was up to, but she left a few minutes before you came home. She orbed out of here rather quickly," Leo said.

_I'd be glad for that if we were together._

_Me too_, Leo thought.

"Yeah, Phoebe was acting weird this morning and then Paige followed her out of the kitchen. Then Chris orbed in and said he was expecting Phoebe and not me," Piper said.

"Well, your sisters have always been a little weird. Prue and Phoebe always were. Then Paige came in and she and Phoebe continued that weirdness together. Maybe it can be said for the bond that Phoebe has with her sisters other than you."

Piper nodded. "Probably. There has always been Phoebe and Prue or Phoebe and Paige. There has only been Phoebe and me, Prue and me or Paige and me when you weren't around. It was always that way when you were off with charges."

_Now it's just me on my own, really. I have my sisters, but I want you. I do have Wyatt, but I need you. We both do!_

_I need you all too, Piper_, Leo thought. He could feel Piper's pain.

Piper had a longing for Leo to wrap his arms around her and hold her. Leo had a longing to be holding her as well. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her tightly like he always would, letting her know everything was okay.

"I know you becoming an Elder is okay. You have a new calling, I accept that," Piper said.

Leo nodded. That was not what he wanted to hear. He could sense that Piper didn't really feel that way. He smiled to himself.

"Has Wyatt had lunch yet?" Piper asked.

"No."

Piper smiled. "How about I make lunch for the three of us? We can have it like a nice family lunch."

Leo smiled. "I'd like that."

"Okay."

Piper walked out of the room then. Leo followed her.

Chapter 4 – A Sense with a Shower

"_She's gone?" Piper said. Tears streamed down her cheeks "But she can't be! She can't be gone!"_

"_I'm sorry, sweetie," Leo said. Tears formed in his own eyes. "I tried to heal her, but it wasn't working. She's gone! Prue's dead."_

"_No, no! NO!" Piper cried. She looked at her older sister's body. It was lifeless. "NO! NO!"_

_Leo wrapped his arms around Piper and pulled her into his embrace. She cried into his crest._

Piper woke up suddenly. She sat up in bed and looked around her. She was in bed and in her bedroom. She looked at the clock. It was 5:30 in the morning. It was still dark outside.

Piper threw the covers off of her and sat on the edge of the bed. Why was she dreaming of Prue? Why was she dreaming of the day Prue died?

Piper got up from the bed. It was 5:30 in the morning, there was no point in Piper trying to go back to sleep. If she tried and went back to sleep, she'd most likely dream of Prue again.

It was still hard with Prue being gone. It was really hard for Piper, because Prue was her older sister. Prue had been there her whole life and then she was gone. Piper had had to live her life the last few years without her older sister. She didn't have Prue there to talk and give her big sister advice. Piper had to rely on Phoebe and Paige for advice.

Piper decided to take a nice long, warm shower. That would help her relax and clear her head of Prue.

She walked into the bathroom and turned the light on. She was nearly blinded by the sudden light, but her eyes quickly adjusted. She went over to the shower and turned the water on and adjusted it to the hot water. She stuck her hand underneath to feel how warm or hot the water was. It was a little too cold, so she turned the knob of the shower a little more to the left to get it warmer. She waited a couple seconds and stuck her hand underneath the water again. It was just right.

Piper then stripped out of her pajamas and got into the shower. The water felt good on her skin as she got in. She stood under the shower head and let the water rain all over her. She closed her eyes and ran her hands through her long dark hair to get it all completely wet.

As Piper was showering, she couldn't help but start to think about Leo. A dirty grin popped on her face. She loved it whenever she would be showering and he would suddenly come into bathroom. She knew he could always sense her. Whenever she was in the shower and he'd be right in their bedroom, she'd start to think about him and run her hands all over her body. That would get Leo to sense and feel it and he'd sneak into the bathroom.

Piper could always tell when he snuck into the bathroom. She just pretended he wasn't in there. He would then also sneak into the shower with her. Things would then hot and sexy in shower.

Piper grinned. She closed her eyes and images all the times Leo would sneak into the shower with her. She could see it now.

Leo would kiss her passionately on the lips, his tongue tasting every inch of her mouth. First, he would move his tongue slowly a couple times around her mouth and then fast. Piper loved it when he kissed her. He could always kiss her sweet and gently and then hard and rough.

After he kissed her on the mouth, he would then move his to her neck. Piper touched her neck. She imaged Leo's tongue on her neck, along with his lips. He would always lick, suck, bit, and nibble on her skin. She gave a little moan almost feeling his mouth on her neck.

As he'd kissing her lips or having his mouth on her neck, Leo would be running his hands over her body. He'd have his hands on her breasts, cupping, touching, and fondling. He would then press her up against the shower wall. His hands traveling further down her body.

Piper's own hands ran over her body, thinking of Leo's.

Leo would then pick Piper up off from the ground, her legs wrapping around his waist as he slipped himself inside of Piper. He would then begin moving in and out of her.

Piper kept imaging being in the shower with Leo and his hands all over her body, which made her own hands run all over her body.

Leo could sense Piper in the shower all the way from where he was with the Elders. He stayed up in the sky or whatever with the Elders, but went back down to earth to see Wyatt and Piper. He could feel her being sexually aroused. He felt himself that way.

Back at the Manor, Piper felt like Leo was in the bathroom. She opened her eyes and wiped the stream away from the shower door. She didn't see him.

_He can feel and sense me in here_, Piper thought.

A dirty grin popped on her face. She then began running her hands over her body again. She started all the way from her neck and then to traveled down south. Her hands slowly running down her body and touching every inch where she knew Leo liked to touch her.

Piper's thought then went to the song When I Touch Myself. The chorus of the song was, "When I think about you I touch myself." That was what Piper was doing. She was thinking about Leo and running her hands all over her body, which was her touching herself.

_God, Piper_, Leo thought. _This is you teasing me and trying to get me to come to you._

"Please come, Leo," Piper said to herself. "Please come. I need you!"

"I need you too!" Leo said to himself.

Chapter 5 – Rummaging with Memories

"Piper, why are you going up to the attic?" Phoebe asked her older sister that day.

Piper turned to her younger sister. She was at the stairs that led to the attic. "I'm going to rummage." She then went to head up the stairs.

"For what and why?"

"I'm on a mission for personal effects."

"Of who?"

"Prue," Piper said. She then headed up to the attic.

Phoebe followed her. Piper walked to a pile of boxes. She went a pile of boxes that were labeled "Prue."

"Why are going into Prue's boxes?"

"For personal reasons," Piper said. She took the boxes to an open area of the attic.

"But why? I thought you had things that you wanted of Prue, already."

"No, I'm looking for something. I don't know what, but I feel I need to look through her boxes to find something for some reason."

"Can I help?" Phoebe asked.

"No. I need to look on my own. I think I know what I'm looking for, but I'm not sure."

"Okay, I'll be down-stairs."

"Okay," Piper said.

Phoebe walked out of the attic and to the second floor of the Manor.

"You're coming from the attic," Paige said. "Why are you coming from the attic, Phoebe?"

"Piper is rummaging through Prue's boxes."

"What? Why?"

"She's looking for something, but doesn't know what."

Paige nodded her head.

"She says she looking for personal effects," Phoebe said.

Paige again nodded her head. "You know she's been acting weird all day long."

Phoebe shrugged.

Piper pulled a bunch of stuff out from Prue's boxes. Some of the stuff she hadn't looked at since she and Phoebe packed it away a few years ago. There was a little bit of everything in the boxes. The clothes and books she tossed aside. She found a photo album, though.

"Oh, my God," Piper said looking through the album.

The photo album was a bunch of pictures Prue had taken when she started her career as a photographer. It was pictures her own portfolio to get her job or work. It was just pictures she had taken for the hell of it. A lot of the pictures were of Piper and Leo. It was them lounging around the house.

In one of the pictures, Piper looked like crap. She wasn't wearing any makeup. She was just in a pair of sweatpants and T-shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. Prue had taken a few pictures with Piper like this. She was in the pictures with Leo.

They were sitting in the living room on the sofa. Prue came in and sat on the lounge chair across from them and took the picture.

"_No, I look like shit!" Piper said covering her face as she saw her older sister with her camera._

"_You look fine, Piper," Prue said. "This is just you lounging around and doing nothing. You look fine without makeup."_

"_Yeah, you do," Leo said._

_Piper looked at Leo. "No, I look like shit!"_

"_No, you look beautiful."_

"_You're just saying that, because you're my boyfriend!"_

"_No, I'm not!"_

_Leo grabbed onto Piper and made it so Piper couldn't hide from the camera._

"_Take a picture, Prue."_

"_No!" Piper said._

"_Yes," Prue said._

_Piper tried hiding from the camera, but Leo held so she couldn't. Piper and Leo began playing around with Piper trying to get away._

"_Oh, no, you don't!" Leo said. He grabbed onto Piper and started tickling her. He tickled her down to the sofa._

"_Okay, I give!" Piper said._

"_That's a cute picture there," Prue said._

_Piper was laid on the sofa with Leo standing over her. She stood on her knees on the sofa and pulled Leo to sitting down. She wrapped her arms around him._

"_Okay, take a damn," Piper said._

"_Smile," Prue said._

_Piper and Leo both gave a bright smile as Prue took the picture._

Piper smiled. She turned the page of the album and kept looking through it. A lot of the rest of the photos were of Piper and Leo. Prue really loved to take pictures of Piper and Leo. They had been her most favorite couple in the whole world.

The pictures were of the little moments Piper and Leo had shared between demonic and warlock attacks, along with the Elders not interfering in their love life. There were some pictures Piper and Leo at the park and the beach. They had gone to the park and beach with Prue and Phoebe for some fun. Piper knew Prue didn't like the beach, because Grams took her three granddaughters there after their mother's funeral to cheer them up.

Prue had had fun at the beach with them, though. She took a lot of pictures of her sisters and Leo. Most of them were of Piper and Leo, though.

Piper couldn't get over the fact of all the pictures she saw. Prue had really loved taking pictures, even when she wasn't working. She liked the pictures of them at the park. Piper and Phoebe were both swinging on the swings of the playground. Leo came up from behind Piper and stopped her from swinging, which scared her. She laid back in the swing and smiled at him. Leo smiled back at her. They shared a few words and then kissed. Prue took a picture of it.

_Now I know why I wanted to come up here. Prue wanted me to find this album._

Piper smiled. She put the album down and continued looking through the boxes.

An hour later, Piper came back down from the attic, the photo album in her arms, along with a few other things. She heard Leo with Wyatt. A smile spread across her lips. She went to her bedroom and threw the stuff on her bed. She grabbed the album and then walked into Wyatt's bedroom.

"Hi Leo," Piper said.

"Hey," Leo said with a smile. He was kneeling down on the floor with Wyatt.

"My sisters disappear again?"

"No, they're down-stairs with Chris too."

Piper nodded her head.

"What's that?" Leo asked referring to the photo album in Piper's arms.

"Oh, it's an old photo album of Prue's. I had a dream about her last night and I thought I needed to come up into the attic and start rummaging through her boxes. I found a few things and I found this. You have to see it."

Piper sat down on the floor with Leo and Wyatt. She opened the album up then and showed Leo the first page of photos. It was of Piper and Leo in pictures with Phoebe and Prue. She turned to the next two pages of photos and Leo's face light up.

"This is the album of you and me mostly, isn't it?" Leo asked.

Piper nodded. "Yeah."

"Let me see."

Piper gave him the album. Leo took it and started looking through it. Everytime he turned the page of the album, he got a bigger and brighter smile on his face. Piper smiled. She looked at Wyatt. He was playing.

"God, I haven't seen these pictures in years," Leo said.

"Me too," Piper said looking at him. He looked at her. "I don't know why I would have packed the album up, especially if it has a lot of pictures of you and me together. I cherished those memories now."

"Me too," Leo said.

Piper nodded her head. Leo went back to looking at the album. Piper closed her eyes as her lip began to tremble. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"God, don't start crying, Piper," She told herself. She quickly wiped her eyes and face.

Leo looked at her. He saw tears. "Are you okay, Piper?" He asked.

Piper nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking of Prue, I guess. She loved to take pictures of you and me."

Leo nodded. "I know. Seeing these doesn't make things any easier with us, either."

"Yeah," Piper said. She took the album from Leo, closing it. She stood up and walked out of the room. She walked to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door and began crying. She sank down to the floor and hugged the album to her.

She cried for the loss and memory of Prue. She cried for finding the album, because it was pictures of her and Leo. She mainly cried for missing and wanting Leo.

Leo could feel Piper's pain. He could feel her sadness. He knew she was crying. Seeing that album didn't help with how he felt for her. Seeing the memories of their times together hurt him. He knew it hurt Piper too.

"Dada," Wyatt said holding up a toy to his father.

Leo smiled. He brought Wyatt over to him and hugged him.

Chapter 6 – Telling

The next night, after putting Wyatt to bed, Piper found herself alone in her room. Phoebe and Paige were both out. They were at P3, most likely. Piper had needed to take the night from P3. She had wanted to spend the evening with her son.

Since Wyatt was asleep now and Piper was alone, she had gone into her bedroom. She found herself looking at the album of pictures Prue had taken of her with Leo. As she looked through the album, memories came rolling back to her like it had the day before. The memories made her long for Leo. She ended up pulling the plastic container out from under her bed of Leo's stuff.

Looking through the album and container of Leo's stuff, Piper had a longing for him. Piper shook her head. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Leo!" She shouted.

Leo heard jingling. The jingling was familiar with Piper calling him. A smile spread across his face. He sensed her and orbed to her. When he orbed to her, he saw her sitting on the bed of her bedroom.

"Hi," Piper said a smile on her face.

"Hey," Leo said. "Is everything okay? Are you, Wyatt, and your sisters okay?"

Piper nodded. "Yes, we're all fine. Phoebe and Paige are out. Wyatt is asleep."

"Wyatt's asleep?"

"Yes, I put him down an hour ago."

Leo nodded. He looked at the bed. He saw the photo album open and a plastic container of his stuff. A little smile came across his face.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Still looking through the pictures Prue took?" Leo asked.

Piper looked down at the bed. _Oh, shit...oh, well!"_

Piper looked up at Leo. "Yes, I'm still looking through the pictures Prue took. As I was looking through them, I got a longing for you…"

"For me?" Leo asked a little shocked.

Piper bit her lip. She nodded her head. "Yes, that's why I have…"

"…some of my stuff?"

Piper nodded. "Yes."

"Is that why you called me? You wanted to see me?"

Piper nodded again.

Leo smiled. "God, Piper, you don't know how much hearing all this makes me happy!" He sat down on the bed with Piper. "I have been longing for you too, more than you know."

"Ha!" Piper said. "I can feel how you've long for me, Leo, like I have for you. I felt it yesterday morning when I was in the shower!"

"What a way to be a tease."

"Me?" Piper said. "The last few days when you've been around, I've scented a familiar scent of cologne on you." Leo smiled. "A cologne that you normally wear when you and I go out somewhere or when we are alone together. A cologne that you also know I love the smell of!"

"Yeah, sorry, about that!"

Piper shook her head. "Don't be, Leo. I called you here too, because I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About us."

"What about us, Piper?"

"I love you, Leo! I love you so much that I can't stand you being gone! I miss you and need you as much as Wyatt does!"

"We're separated, though," Leo said. "And…"

"…I don't give a shit, Leo!" Piper said. "I don't care if you're an Elder! I'm your wife and you're my husband. We have a son together. Wyatt and I both need you. I can't date or be with anyone, but you! I gave you my heart and soul the day I married you and it all belongs to you and no one else."

Leo smiled. "You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that. I miss you so much. I want you every time I see you. I want you in everyway. I want to hold you, kiss you, and make love to you."

"Then…" Piper said, but she was cut off by Leo's lips in a hot, sizzling passionate kiss.

Their kissing turned to making out and then they ended up in bed together, making love. They didn't care about anything around them. They only cared about each other. They ignored everything, except Wyatt when he cried. But then Piper and Leo were back with each other.

Chapter 7 – Morning After

The next morning, Leo woke up to find himself naked in bed with Piper. A smirk spread across his lips, but turned into a smile when he saw her. Piper lay sound asleep with her head resting on Leo's crest, her right hand lying next to her head over Leo's heart. Leo placed his left hand on top of Piper's right one and kissed her forehead.

Piper moaned in her sleep. She snuggled against Leo's crest. She was so used to feeling the comfort of a nice soft pillow that she was a little surprised to feel skin against her face. She opened her eyes. Her lips curved into the smile at the sight of Leo. She lifted herself up and looked at him, face to face.

"Good morning, beautiful," Leo said.

"Morning," Piper said. She pressed her lips against his.

Leo slipped his tongue in her slightly open mouth. He let a moan out against Piper's lips and she began to suck on his tongue. His tongue tasted so good first thing in the morning.

The two kissed for a few minutes and slowly pulled away from each other. They shared a few soft kisses and finally pulled apart. They both smiled at each other.

"Seeing your beautiful smiling face as soon as I wake up is wonderful," Leo said.

"Waking up with you is wonderful," Piper said.

"That too."

Piper smiled. She gave him a kiss on the lips and then lay back down, her head resting on Leo's crest again. Leo wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"My only question is if I'll wake up to you tomorrow," He said.

Piper looked up at Leo. He looked back at her. "You tell me," She said.

"Yes?"

Piper nodded her head.

"Yeah?" Leo said with a smile.

"Mm-hmm," Piper said. She moved herself up and kissed Leo again. "Everyday…for…the…rest…of…my…life?" She asked between kisses.

"Uh-huh," Leo said.

"Promise?" She asked still kissing Leo.

"Promise," Leo said. He stopped kissing Piper. She looked at him. He smiled at her. "I'm an Elder. I can do whatever I want. I can make and break rules!"

Piper grinned. "My kind of man."

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Piper said.

"Yes, you're supposed to yes to me. I'm a man of authority."

"Ooh, that's a turn on, a man of authority or with authority."

"That's me then," Leo said. "I can turn you on even more."

Piper giggled as Leo pushed her onto her back.

An hour later, Piper got up and dressed. She then went to take care of Wyatt.

"Morning, Phoebe and Paige," She said walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sunshine," Paige said.

"You're looking happy and chipper," Phoebe said.

"And why not?" Piper asked. She put Wyatt in his highchair. "It's a beautiful morning and there will many more for the rest of my life."

Paige and Phoebe looked at each other. Piper grinned to herself. She fixed Wyatt his breakfast.

"Good morning," Leo said walking into the kitchen.

"Dada!" Wyatt said.

"Hey little guy." He walked over to his son and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Phoebe and Paige."

"Hey Leo, demons and warlocks on the loose?" Paige said.

Leo shook his head. "No." _Just sexual activity between me and Piper._ He looked over at Piper. She looked at him. They both exchanged smiles.

Phoebe saw it. "Oh, my God!"

"What?" Piper asked.

"Nothing." Phoebe looked at Paige. "I need to talk to you now." She pulled Paige by the hand and the two headed out of the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Piper asked walking over to Leo and Wyatt.

"Who knows," Leo said.

"Hmm…when should be tell them that we're back together?"

"We can tell them later. Can you make time to spend the day with me, though?"

Piper smiled. "Yes, how about a day with you and me together, along with Wyatt?"

"Even better," Leo replied with a smile.

Piper's smile grew wider. She gave her husband a light kiss on the lips.

Chapter 8 – Deadline & Son from Future

Piper and Leo spent the rest of the day together and with Wyatt. Wyatt loved being with both his parents.

Piper's manager took care of the club for the day, so Piper had no worries there.

Piper and Leo took Wyatt to the park. They played on the playground with Wyatt, had a picnic lunch, and took a walk through the park afterward. Wyatt fell asleep in his stroller. Piper and Leo enjoyed their time at the park. They really enjoyed the walk.

While Piper and Leo were enjoying their time together, Phoebe and Paige were going crazy with excitement.

"Piper and Leo are back together and we don't have to worry about you not being conceived," Paige told Chris.

"Well, that's good news," Chris replied with a smile. "Are we sure that they're really back together and didn't just have a one nighter, because they needed it?"

"Oh, hell no," Phoebe said. "Piper and Leo are not like that. I know they are back together for sure. I overheard Piper calling her manager and asking him to run P3 for the day."

"Yeah, Wyatt's not here, anyway," Paige said. "He's obviously with Piper and Leo. That's a great thing, parents and son together. Hopefully, the sperm and egg came together last night to create Baby Chris."

"Well, if they're back together we have no worries," Chris said. "Right?"

"Right," Phoebe said. "Your parents are madly in love and with that comes every intimate detail of everything: romance, kissing, and love making."

Chris nodded his head. "Well, if they really are back together, we want to make sure I really do get conceived. Plus we want to stop whoever is trying to turn Wyatt evil. We have nine months to do so."

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other. "We have a deadline?" They chorused.

Chris nodded.

The two sisters looked at each other.

"Piper and Leo aren't going to like this," Phoebe said.

"Was aren't Piper and Leo going to like?" A voice asked.

Phoebe, Paige, and Chris all jumped at the sound of the voice. They looked to Piper and Leo. Leo was carrying Wyatt. They were all up in the attic.

"Hey," Paige said with a smile. "How was your day?"

"It was fine," Piper said as Leo put Wyatt down to play. "What aren't Leo and I going to like, though?"

"That's a good question," Leo said.

Phoebe gave her nervous laugh. "Um, I believe that is something Chris should fill you in on, along with something else."

Chris glared at Phoebe. "Just do it," She said with a smile.

Chris looked at Piper and Leo, his parents.

"What's up, Chris?" Leo asked. "Do you know something about whatever turned Wyatt evil in the future?"

"No, but that has something to do with it," Chris said.

"Then spit it out, please," Piper said.

Chris looked at his aunts. They gave him an encouraging smile. Chris nodded. He looked back at his parents.

"Well, I haven't been completely honest with you, Piper and Leo…I'm…I'm your son from the future. I'm Wyatt's little brother."

Piper and Leo's eyes widened.

"Wh-what?" Piper said.

"You're our second born son from the future?" Leo asked.

Chris nodded.

Piper and Leo looked at each other.

"This is a joke, right?" Leo said.

Chris shook his head.

"It's true," Phoebe said. Piper and Leo looked at her. "I saw him and Wyatt as a child in my vision quest with me pregnant."

"Seriously?" Piper asked.

"Seriously, Piper," Paige said. "We would not be lying about something like this. We'd cover it up, which is what Chris has done."

Chris nodded in agreement.

Piper and Leo looked at each other with a smile. "We have another son," Piper said.

Leo smiled. He hugged and kissed Piper.

"I told you they were back together!" Phoebe said.

"Yay," Paige said.

Piper and Leo smiled at the two.

"Yes, we're back together," Piper said.

"Elder or no elder?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I can make or break the rules. I'm in the highest of the hierarchy of the Whitelighters," Leo said.

Chris smiled.

"Okay, but what has something to do with Wyatt and evil?" Piper asked. "We need to save your brother."

"Yes, but you also need to make sure I'm conceived now. Then when you know for sure you're pregnant with me, Mom, we need to find out who turns Wyatt evil. He turned evil before I was born."

Piper nodded her head. "I think we can make sure you're conceived, Chris."

"Definitely," Leo said.

Phoebe and Paige smiled.

"Well, looks one thing at a time," Piper said. "We'll get busy on conceiving you, Chris and then we'll really try to find who turns Wyatt evil."

"Magic School might be a great place to help us with it," Leo said.

"Would you like us to get started on that?" Paige asked.

"No, you all can clear the house or whatever," Piper said. She winked at her sister.

Paige shook her head. Phoebe gave a laugh.

"Watch Wyatt," Leo said.

"No problem," Phoebe said.

Leo grinned. He scooped Piper into his arms and then orbed them to their bedroom.

Chapter 9 – Pregnant with Chris

A week later…

"Okay, well, you don't have to worry about being conceived anymore, Chris," Paige said to her nephew from the future.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Well, Piper had blood work done a few days ago and the blood work came back showing she was pregnant," Phoebe said.

"It's only been a week, though."

"Yes, well, blood work can determine if you're pregnant seven days after conception."

"Good," Chris said. "Now all we had to do is keep Mom calm."

"That is a job for all of us," Paige said.

Phoebe agreed.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant again," Piper said to Leo.

Leo smiled. "Me too."

He kissed Piper's stomach. Piper grinned.

She and Leo were in their bedroom, sitting on their bed.

"Well, that is taken care of. I'm pregnant with Chris."

"Yes," Leo said. "Now we need to really to start on looking on who is trying to turn Wyatt evil."

"Yes, that would be nice. I want to find out who it is and vanquish their ass."

"That's a very good plan. Maybe we'll all—you, me, your sisters, and Chris—go to Magic School and look through the books in the library. There is bound to be something about every living being or whatever in them. We could try to figure out who or what."

"Yes, should we start on it now?"

Leo shook his head. "No, we'll worry about it tomorrow. All though, we could send your sisters and Chris there, while you and I celebrate you being pregnant."

Piper grinned. "And what about Wyatt?"

"He can go with your sisters. There's no safer place then Magic School."

"Sending your son away, already?"

"No, I just want some alone time with my wife."

"Haven't you gotten enough time with me over the last week and a half?" Piper asked.

"I can never get enough of you. You know this."

"Okay, but tomorrow you and I are going to really buckle down and see who is trying to turn our oldest son evil, okay?"

"Works for me," Leo said. He gave Piper a kiss.

Chapter 10 – Problems with Gideon

The next day, Piper and Leo went to Magic School. They went to look at the books in the library to see if anything in them would help them determine who or what would turn their sweet son, Wyatt evil. Phoebe, Paige, and Chris hadn't gone to Magic School the day before like Piper and Leo had wanted them too. The three went into the attic or to P3.

Piper and Leo orbed to Magic School with Wyatt. They would leave him in the nursery of Magic School where he could play with the other magical children his age. He seemed to really have liked being there the first time he was there.

"Piper and Leo, how nice to see you," Sigmund, a teacher of Magic School, said.

"Hey Sigmund," Leo said.

"What brings you two here?"

"Actually, we wanted to use the books in the library to help us track down the evil being that might turn Wyatt evil."

"Well, it is a reliable resource. I'll let Gideon know you're here. Maybe he could help," Sigmund said.

"That would be great," Leo said.

"Would you also like me to take Wyatt to the nursery so you two can get started?"

"That would be wonderful," Piper said.

"Okay," Sigmund said. He took Wyatt from Piper. "I'll be right back. I'll help you out as well."

"Thanks, Sigmund," Leo said.

Sigmund smiled. He headed to the nursery then.

Piper looked at Leo with a smile. Leo smiled back. He took her hand and the two walked to the library.

When they got into the library, Piper and Leo got to work looking through books and other things in the library.

"Leo," Gideon said walking into the library with Sigmund.

"Hi," Leo said. He walked up to his mentor/fellow Elder/Headmaster of Magic School.

"So good to see you," Gideon said shaking Leo's hand. "How have you been?"

"I have been great."

"Good. Hello Piper. Nice to see you again."

"Hi," Piper said with a smile. She waved her left hand at him, her wedding ring sparkling at him.

Gideon saw this. The last time he had seen Piper, she hadn't had her wedding ring on her left hand. He looked at Leo's left hand. He was wearing his wedding band. The last time he saw Leo, Leo wasn't wearing his wedding band either.

"Sigmund told me you were here to use the library as a resource for whoever turned Wyatt evil in the future," Gideon said.

"Yes," Leo said. "We have a deadline now to find out whom or what turned him evil."

"How long?"

"Nine months," Piper said. "We have until right before Baby Chris is born to vanquish, kill, or stop who turns Wyatt evil."

Gideon nodded. "Sigmund, help Piper out. I wish to talk to Leo."

"Of course," Sigmund said. He walked over to Piper.

Gideon and Leo went off to the side.

"What's up?" Leo asked.

"You tell me. I missed a bunch of stuff since the last time I saw you," Gideon said.

"Oh, yes, well, Piper and I are back together. Plus Chris from the future is our son too. He's Wyatt's little brother. He's our second born child. Piper is pregnant with him now."

"You and Piper are back together? How can you do that? You're an Elder, Leo."

"Yes, I might be an Elder, but I was married and a father before I became an Elder. I've been miserable without Piper and she has without me. She and I need each other. Besides, the other Elders don't need me. My son and wife need me. Not too mention my sister-in-laws. My number one concerns are Piper, Wyatt, Phoebe, and Paige. Then once my second son is born, he'll be another one of my concerns."

"You're an Elder, Leo. A Whitelighter at that, you have charges."

"No, I don't," Leo said. "After I became an Elder, my charges were taken away. The only charges I have now are the Charmed Ones and my son. That is how it's gonna be from now on."

Leo went back over to Piper then.

_This is not good_, Gideon thought.

Chapter 11 – Losing Hope

"Nothing, nothing, nothing. NOTHING!" Piper shouted. She threw a book down onto the ground.

"Calm down, Piper," Leo said.

"Calm down? How can I calm down?" Piper said. "It has been three stupid months and we still haven't found the stupid evil being that turns our son evil!"

Piper and Leo were in the library of Magic School. They had been coming to Magic School for a few hours everyday for the last three months looking through books and whatever resources were in the library. Piper was getting very frustrated. She wanted to find the evil being that turns her oldest son evil.

"I know it has been three months, Piper. You're getting frustrated and angry. We all are. You, I, Phoebe, Paige, and Chris want to find this person or thing and do what we have to do to save Wyatt."

"I know, but I'm his mother! It's my job to protect him!"

"It's my job as his father and Phoebe and Paige's job as his aunts! We're all in this together, Piper."

"Yes, but a mother and father is more important to protect a child or children then aunts and uncles are!"

"Yes, but the help of your sisters is very important. You each have a unique thing with being Charmed, not just your powers. The Charmed Ones all trying to figure out what or who turns Wyatt evil is nice."

"Not all the Charmed Ones," Piper said.

Leo gave his wife a look.

"Not all the Charmed Ones are helping looking through books and everything in this stupid library to find out what evil thing turns our son evil in the damn future!"

"What are you talking about, Piper? You, Paige, and Phoebe are all in this together."

Piper gave a laugh. "Actually, there's Prue."

Leo nodded his head. "Oh…right."

Piper nodded. "Prue was better at all this evil stuff then Phoebe, Paige, and I combined. Sometimes I wish I could relive the days we vanquished Shax and the Source. I'd like to combine both those days together, because my older sister died due to both those asses!"

Piper got up from her seat. She picked the book up she had thrown on the ground. She then went out of sight of Leo to put the book back on the shelf. Tears streamed down her cheeks as thoughts of Prue ran through her head.

"Hey," Leo said touching Piper's back.

Piper turned to her husband and fell into his embrace, crying into his crest. Leo wrapped his arms tightly around his wife.

"It's alright, sweetie. I know how much you miss her. I felt like that whenever we have been apart."

"When we were separated and when I was with Dan?"

"Yeah," Leo said. "I got you back, though. I know you want Prue back, but you can't get her back. You tried, remember?"

"God, don't remind me of it!" Piper said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Piper. I'm sorry for everything."

Piper looked at Leo. Leo smiled at her. He cupped her face with his hands. "Come on, how about we call it a day and go home to the Manor?"

Piper nodded. "Please. Maybe a nap will help my mood too."

Leo smiled. "All right, come on." He took Piper's hand and led her to where they had been seated. Piper grabbed the stuff she had brought with her.

Leo orbed the two of them home to the Manor then. Piper changed into a t-shirt and sweats. Leo did a quick check on Wyatt, who was with Paige and Chris. He told them that he and Piper were home now so the two were free to go as they pleased. He then went back to his and Piper's bedroom, where Piper was already on the bed, ready for her nap.

Leo lay with Piper until she fell asleep. He then left her and Wyatt, both taking afternoon naps, to do something that he knew Piper and Phoebe would thank him for later.

Leo orbed from his and Piper's bedroom and up to heaven. He hadn't been there since he left the Elders. He only met them now, when need be, on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge, where no one would see them.

When Leo orbed into heaven, he orbed to Grams and Patty, the girls' mother.

"Leo," Patty said. "How nice to see you."

"Hi Patty," Leo said. "Grams."

"What brings you here?" Grams asked. "You could have just summoned me if you needed me, along with Patty."

"Yes, of course," Patty said. "Is something wrong?'

"No, everything is fine, right now," Leo said.

"Right now?" Grams asked. "That is never a good sign."

"We're at Magic School using the library trying to find whatever turned Wyatt evil in the future. We've been using it for the last three months and we haven't had any luck. Piper is very frustrated and angry, plus very emotional with it."

"She's pregnant," Patty said. "Being pregnant doesn't help with trying to find who turns her sweet little boy evil in the future."

"Exactly," Grams said.

"Yes, well, Piper was missing Prue too," Leo said.

Patty and Grams nodded their heads.

"That is why I'm here. Why could I find Prue?"

"Don't your powers as a Whitelighter/Elder work for you to orb to wherever you want with you concentrating on that thing or person you want to orb too?" Patty asked.

"Yes."

"Well, orb to Prue then. You must be warned, though. She takes her afterlife seriously. That might be why she hasn't tried to come see her sisters like Patty and I can," Grams said.

"Wouldn't she have been at Wyatt's Wiccaning if she could, though?"

"Hey, the girl has an afterlife to live. She spent the last three years of her life fighting evil and saving innocents. She didn't get to experience the joy of motherhood like Piper. She didn't get to have a great job and boyfriend at the same time like Phoebe did. She actually lost that great boyfriend."

"Her true love, I say," Patty said.

Leo smiled. "Right, I'm just going to go find Prue now. Thank you."

"You take care of my daughters and grandson," Patty said.

"Yes, you take care of those girls and Wyatt. You especially take care of Piper right now and Wyatt," Grams said.

"Yes, I am and will, Grams," Leo said. He gave a smile and then orbed. He orbed right to Prue.

"Oh, my God, Leo!" Prue said with glee at the sight of her brother-in-law. She went over to him and hugged him.

"Oh, Prue, it is so great to see you," Leo said.

"You too. Do you remember Andy?"

Leo looked over at the guy next to Prue. It was her ex-boyfriend, Andy Trudeau who had died due to a demon. The same fate Prue had faced.

Leo smiled. "Yes, the few times we met so many years ago. Good to see you again, Andy."

"You too," Andy said shaking Leo's hand.

"What brings you up here?" Prue asked. "I figured you'd be busy with Piper and your little boy these days."

"I am," Leo said. "I had to come and see you, though."

"Why?"

"Well, I thought maybe you could come see your sisters, mainly Piper."

Prue shook her head. "No, no, I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready yet!"

"Of course, you're ready, Prue," Andy said. "You've been ready for a few months."

"I can't see them! I can't! I can't see Piper or Phoebe! I can't just go down there and see them and then leave them, they'll be heartbroken all over again."

"They do it with your mom and Grams."

"Really," Leo said. "I need you to come down, Prue. Piper needs you too. I need you to give her that older sister pep talk. She needs it to help her not give up on trying to find who turns our son evil in the future. We have six months left. Our second born child, another son, Chris, who came back from the future, is here to help us stop Wyatt from turning evil. Wyatt turned evil right before Chris's born. Piper is three months pregnant."

"I know all this, Leo, but I can't!" Prue said. "I just can't!"

"Prue, please! This is not for me. I'm not asking you to do this for me. I'm asking you to do it for Piper. Piper needs you now. She needs the courage and strength you gave her when you were alive. Wyatt needs you to do it for him. If Piper can get her head back in the game with trying to find who turns Wyatt evil, then she try and figure a plan to go for what things to look for. Do this for us all! Do this for all of good! Wyatt is a very powerful child. He'll be very powerful in the future. He could be the next Source in the future if you think about it. Chris hasn't told us anything really. He just said that Wyatt was evil and he needed to be changed back to good.

"With how powerful Wyatt is, he could so much good in the future. He could save so many innocents. Maybe more compared to those the Charmed Ones have and will save. Both Wyatt and Chris can stop evil in the future once your sisters retire. Wyatt could even help your sisters when need be when he's older. Please come, Prue."

Prue gave a sigh.

Chapter 12 – A Long Awaited Visit

The next day, Piper skipped going to Magic School. She was so frustrated that she didn't want to deal with the Wyatt turning evil situation. She wanted to deal with important things like taking care of Wyatt in the present and take care of herself and the baby. Piper's stress with trying to find who turns Wyatt evil was not good for her and Baby Chris. Piper needed to push that stress away for her sake and Baby Chris's.

Phoebe and Paige, however, went to Magic School. They would take the stress for the day, maybe the next few days. They would work their asses off, for their sister and nephews, to find out who tries to turn Wyatt evil. Phoebe and Paige didn't want Piper to end up being stressed and losing Baby Chris. That was not what anybody needed, especially Adult Chris. If Piper had a miscarriage of him, being pregnant with him as a baby now, then he would no longer exist with his mother, aunts, brother, and father.

"Okay, I wish we had a led that could help us find out whom or what turns Wyatt evil," Paige said.

"Me too," Phoebe said.

"Anything would be nice," Chris said. "I'd like to return to the future knowing its better then it is now."

"If only we knew what would influence Wyatt."

"Do you know anything about growing up that would have influenced him, Chris?" Paige asked.

Chris shook his head. "I can't think of anything. My mind is at a blank. Believe me, I wish I knew."

"Don't we all," Phoebe said.

Meanwhile, back at the Manor, Piper had just gotten out of the shower and dressed. She had been at prenatal yoga, which had been wonderful. It had really helped her relax and get the stress out of her. She walked to Wyatt's bedroom, looking for Leo.

"Okay, where is my little g-g-uy?" Piper said walking into Wyatt's room. She stopped in her tracks in the doorway. She was shocked at what she saw. She saw Prue holding Wyatt and talking to Leo.

Prue and Leo looked at Piper with a smile. Prue gave her nephew to Leo.

"Oh, my God!" Piper said.

"Hi sweetheart," Prue said. She walked over toward her sister.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming. Tell me, please!" Piper said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No, you're not. I'm really here, Piper."

Piper smiled. She threw her arms around her older sister, really crying.

"Shh, it's alright, sweetie," Prue said.

"I missed you so much! I've been waited so long to see you!"

"I know, but I'm here now."

Piper looked at her older sister. Prue smiled at her.

"Paige! Chris!" Piper shouted.

Prue smiled. She knew what Piper was doing. Piper was calling Paige and Chris home so Paige and Phoebe could see Prue. Prue was glad for it. She wanted to see Phoebe and meet her long last half sister.

Two swirls of orbs appeared. One swirl formed Chris and the other formed Paige and Phoebe.

"What's up, Piper?" Paige asked. "Is…"

"…Oh, my God," Phoebe said seeing Prue. Paige looked at Phoebe. "Prue!" Paige looked over and saw Prue.

"Hi Phoebe," Prue said hugging Phoebe. "Look at you, you look so great."

"Thank you," Phoebe said. "I've missed you."

"Same here, Pheebs."

"Prue there is someone we want you to meet," Piper said going over to Paige. Prue looked at Piper. A smile popped on her face. "Prue, this is our half sister, Paige. Paige, this is our older sister, Prue."

"Hi," Paige said.

"Hi," Prue said.

"I like seeing you better in person then in pictures."

Prue smiled.

Paige suddenly threw her arms around Prue, hugging her. She hugged her tightly. Prue gladly hugged and squeezed Paige tightly back. Piper and Phoebe smiled at each other.

"All the Charmed Ones are together at last," Chris said.

"Better late then never," Leo said.

Prue pulled out of Paige's tight hugged. She looked at Piper and Phoebe.

"You all make an older sister proud," Prue said. "Thank you for taking out The Source and Shax."

"It wasn't just for the greater good," Phoebe said.

"That's right," Paige said. "It was for you."

Prue smiled. "Yes, but I'm here for all of you and my nephews, mainly for Piper, though."

"Mainly me, why?" Piper asked.

"Well, because a certain someone" Prue said looking at Leo, "came and said I needed to come see you."

Piper looked at Leo. "And why did he do that?"

"Because you need the confidence of your older sister again, especially if we're to save Wyatt," Leo said.

"Yes, still no luck there, Dad," Chris said.

"I figured."

Piper looked at Prue. Prue smiled. She took her sister's hand and led her from the room. Prue pulled Piper to Piper and Leo's bedroom, closing the door behind her. Piper went and sat down on the bed. Prue sat down next to her.

"Piper, you need to not give up on trying to find who turns Wyatt evil," Prue said. "You have to do if for him and the greater good. It's all for the greater good. Leo told me Wyatt is very powerful and if he's very powerful, he could turn evil and be the next Source, but better."

Piper nodded. "I know, but it has been three months. We've all been to Magic School, using every available resource in the library trying to come to some lead. It is damn frustrating and stressful. Someone is trying to turn my little boy evil. My little boy t was conceived out of love from two good beings, a witch and Whitelighter, not two evil beings, a warlock and Darklighter."

"Yes, Wyatt is good. But it's up to you, his mother, to save him and protect him. You need to not give up. Wyatt needs you to not give you. Baby Chris needs you to not give up. Look at what Adult Chris did. He came back from the future to save his older brother. He is trying to make the world a better place in the future. He is not doing it for himself. He is doing it for the greater good. Chris obviously learned that everything he does is for the greater good. You and Leo must have taught him that.

"I'm here to give you the courage and strength you need to find out who turns your son evil. I don't want you to give up. I want you to try and interrogate Chris with questions about growing up. See if he can remember anything about overhearing anybody talk. Perhaps he could have overheard you, our sisters, and Leo talking. He needs to think and concentrate on anything of him growing up.

"This is my idea and I'm just throwing it out there. I'm trying to help here. I might not be alive, but I can still help. I can come back and see you like Mom and Grams do. I'll be there for Chris's Wiccaning, I promise. But you need to get whoever turns Wyatt evil. Do it for Wyatt and Chris. They're the future like all children are.

"I'll be with you every step of the way. I'm in your heart, Piper. I'm always with you, even when you least expect it."

"Are you now?" Piper asked.

Prue smiled. "Yes, I am. Take me with you in your heart forever. Think of me and I can give you the courage and strength you need to do what you need to. Wear a piece of jewelry of mine or one I gave you, or something that way I can really be with you and giving you the courage and strength you need. You have courage and strength, Piper. You just need to use it. Your strength is your powers, mind, body, and soul.

"Wyatt is apart of you and Leo. Wyatt is good. You and Leo are good! You two are not evil! You have been working for good for years. Don't let some evil jackass turn the good you created from your love, Wyatt, evil. All of us Charmed Ones have been one evil being or nothing in our years of being Charmed. We have fought it, though and returned to being good. It is what we are. The Charmed Ones are good. All of our ancestors are witches, not warlocks. We're good. The Warren line is good. It will not turn evil. Do not let them start with Wyatt. Save your son, my nephew, the future."

Piper nodded her head.

"Save him!"

"I will!"

Prue smiled.

Chapter 13 – Looking & Finding Evil Turner

"Leo, get up, we have work to do," Piper said shaking her husband the next morning.

"And what work is that?" Leo asked sitting up in bed.

"We are going to really focus on finding who turned our first born evil in the future. We are going to go to Magic School and really work. We are going to grill Chris on anything he can remember about growing up. We are also going to bring _The Book of Shadows_ with us. That and the books of Magic School side-by-side can really help."

"I really don't think bringing the Halliwell _Book of Shadows_ is a good idea," Leo said. "Everyone is going to want to look at it."

"Yes, well, Paige can orb it back to its place in the attic or you can do the same thing. The same with Chris. But it is going with us. Both the library of Magic School and _The Book of Shadows_ will help us. It is going with us. Get you're butt up."

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up."

"Thank you," Piper said. She gave Leo a quick kiss and then went to get Wyatt up.

Leo got out of bed and then dressed.

A half an hour later, Leo orbed him, Piper, and Wyatt with _The Book of Shadows_ to Magic School. They had all needed a good breakfast, especially Piper and Leo if they were going to be reading.

"I'll take him to the nursery and be back in a few minutes," Leo said putting _The Book of Shadows _down on table of the library.

"Okay," Piper said. She gave Wyatt to her husband. "Be a good boy, Wyatt. I'll come check on you in a little bit. I really want to find out who turns you evil. That way we can all be rid of that bad person and you will be a very good witch and Whitelighter in the future that you came from."

Leo smiled. Piper kissed Wyatt on the cheek. She then gave Leo a quick kiss.

"Hurry back, I get scared sitting in here by myself. I feel someone is watching me."

"That's because there is somebody watching you," Leo said. He nodded his head over.

Piper looked over. She saw a student. Piper smiled. It was a female teenage student. Piper remembered seeing the girl in the library many times.

"Hi," Piper said.

"Hi," The girl said.

Leo left the library.

"I'm Piper Halliwell-Wyatt."

"I'm Megan Ross," The girl said.

"It's nice to meet you, Megan," Piper said. "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

"Do hang out in here all the time?"

"When I want a place to study and read, yes. I love to read and study. I love it here. I begged to come here."

"Well, I don't blame you," Piper said. "I love it here myself. I've just been stressed and frustrated to no end lately."

Megan nodded her head. "I know. I saw you a few days ago throw a book. I'm sorry you haven't found a lead on who turns your son evil in the future."

"Well, all this going to change. I have the Magic School and my very own _Book of Shadows_ with me."

"Yeah, both of them can really help you now, especially your _Book of Shadows_."

Piper smiled.

A bell rang then.

"Oh, I have to go to class," Megan said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Megan," Piper said.

"You too." Megan then left the library.

Piper smiled. She then set to work.

"Piper and Leo are in the library again, Gideon," Sigmund said. "They also have the Halliwell _Book of Shadows_ with them."

"We have no worries, Sigmund," Gideon said. "They're not going to find out that I'm the one who will destroy their child."

"I still don't know if I like it, sir. I mean killing an innocent child."

"He will be a danger to all forces of magic, good and evil. He is too powerful. He will destroy us all."

"How would he destroy us all, sir? He is very powerful. His parents are good. His mother is a Charmed One, another with his aunts. He will be good and destroy all evil, not all good and evil," Sigmund said.

"It has to be done, Sigmund. Wyatt Halliwell must die and he will at my hands!"

Megan Ross gasped as she stood outside Gideon's office. She was going to see the headmaster, because one of her teachers asked her to take him something for them. Megan calmed herself. She counted a few seconds and then walked into Gideon's office.

"Headmaster," Megan said.

"Ah, Megan, what can do for you?" Gideon asked.

"Ms. Thomas asked me to give this to you, Prof. Gideon," Megan said. She held something up. She walked over to him and gave it to him.

"Oh, thank you, very much, Megan."

"You're welcome, sir," Megan said smiling. She then left the office. She walked calmly a good distance from his office and then ran to the library.

"No running in the halls, Megan," A teacher shouted to her.

Megan ignored them.

"Think back to when you were any age, Chris," Piper said. "There has to be something that you remember all of us talking about that were eavesdropping about."

Chris nodded his head. He was trying to think back to anything when he was younger about his parents and aunts talking about Wyatt. He closed his eyes trying to image it. He had something in his head.

"I can hear you and Dad arguing about someone who tried to kill Wyatt," Chris said.

"That's good, Chris."

"Yeah, stay with that," Leo said.

Chris nodded. He could see himself in his room, hearing his parents arguing. "It was someone that Dad was close to. Someone who he trusted. Someone that was good and showed Wyatt that even the very good are evil in some way."

Piper looked at Leo. Leo shook his head.

Someone suddenly came bursting into the library. Piper, Leo, and Chris all turned. They saw Megan.

"Megan," Piper said.

"Piper," Megan said out of breath.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"No, it's not okay."

"What wrong?" Leo asked.

"It's Wyatt."

"What about Wyatt?" Piper and Leo chorused.

"It's the Headmaster, Gideon."

"What's wrong with Gideon?" Leo asked.

"I was bringing him something from my teacher, Ms. Thomas. I overheard him talking to Prof. Sigmund. They were talking about Wyatt. Gideon was talking about killing Wyatt!"

"What?" Piper said. "No way!"

Leo shook his head. "He would never!"

"I'm not lying, Piper and Leo!" Megan said. "I wouldn't to you two about something like this. I know you're trying to save Wyatt. Gideon said, 'Wyatt Halliwell must die and at my hands!' He says Wyatt is too powerful and must die, because he can destroy not only all evil, but all good."

Piper looked at Leo. He stood there shocked. He was couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Chris, go back to the Manor and take _The Book of Shadows_ with you," Leo said. "Then get in touch with both your aunts. Your mom and I will get Wyatt from the nursery and we'll meet you all at home."

Chris nodded his head. "Okay." He grabbed _The Book of Shadows_ and orbed out.

"Megan, thank you for telling us," Leo said. "Don't tell anyone what we know and what you know, okay?"

"Okay," Megan said.

"Just act like you wanted to come in here and talk with Piper more, okay?"

"Yes, I'll do that."

"If anyone also asks we needed to leave, because my sisters needed us," Piper said.

"Okay."

"Thank you, Megan," Leo said.

"You're welcome."

Leo grabbed Piper's hand. The two headed out of the library and walked as fast their feet would let them to the nursery. Once Wyatt was safe in Piper's arms, Leo wrapped his arms around his wife and son and orbed home to the Manor.

Chapter 14 – Not Taking Chances

"What the hell is going on?" Paige asked when Leo orbed in with Piper and Wyatt. "Chris orbed in going crazy and then he orbed out again to get Phoebe from work."

"We know the identity of the person that turns Wyatt evil," Leo said.

"That's great…Wait, did you say person?"

Leo nodded.

"I thought it was a demon."

"Chris said he didn't know if he was a demon, warlock, or what," Piper said. "But we know now."

"That's great," Paige said. "Who is it?"

"Well, it's someone I trusted," Leo said. "That someone that was a friend, mentor, and was fine from the beginning with my relationship with Piper."

"It's an Elder?"

"That's who turns Wyatt evil?" Phoebe said walking into the attic with Chris.

"Yes," Piper said. "We just found this out and we had to leave Magic School quickly."

"Who is it?" Paige asked. "We need to know."

Phoebe agreed.

"It's Gideon," Leo said.

"Gideon?" The two younger Charmed Ones said.

"Yes, Gideon," Piper said.

"But how can that be?" Phoebe asked. "Leo, you said yourself that Gideon was one of the Elders that supported your relationship and marriage with Piper."

"Yes, but he thinks my son is too powerful and can destroy all of evil and good," Leo said.

"That's ridiculous," Paige said. "He'll only be deadly to evil. Wyatt is pure good. A Whitelighter and a witch made him. The witch is also a Charmed One."

"Yes, well, he plans to kill Wyatt. He said Wyatt has to die by his hands too."

"Oh, my God!" Phoebe said.

"How did you guys hear this?" Paige asked.

"Megan," Chris said.

"Megan Ross?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes," Piper said. "She was bringing something to Gideon from one of her teachers and overhead him talking to Sigmund. She then came running right to the library to tell us after seeing Gideon."

Paige and Phoebe shook their heads. They were shocked as much as everyone else.

"Well, we know why Piper is holding onto Wyatt so tightly too," Phoebe said. Paige nodded.

"No one is getting a hold of my son. Only my husband and sisters can be near my son. Actually, I think we need to come with some sort of code, because Gideon can Glamour and all that," Piper said.

"Yeah, he can," Leo said. "We do need to come up with something that only all of us will know and can trust one another with. Gideon would try to play us to get Wyatt. I'm not going to take any chances."

Chapter 15 – To Try to Sleep

Leo sighed. He looked at the clock. It was 2:20 in the morning. He shook his head.

"Mmm…" Piper moaned.

Leo looked at his wife. Piper lay on her left side, turned away from Leo. She was sound asleep. At least one of them was sleeping.

Leo couldn't sleep. He couldn't sleep, because of Wyatt. It was the whole situation with Wyatt and Gideon. Gideon had been like a father to Leo. Leo trusted Gideon with his life. He had trusted him with all the aspects of his life, especially his family.

Gideon had been so kind and caring to Piper, her sisters, Chris, Wyatt. But he wants to kill Wyatt!

Wyatt was a very powerful being, but he was just a toddler, a child. Wyatt was innocent. The only greatest destruction he really did was having a dragon come to life, but that was it. Piper, her sisters, Leo, and Chris were all careful with how Wyatt used to magic. Wyatt orbed his toys and stuff to himself and to his aunts, parents, and Adult baby brother.

Wyatt was just a child. He didn't know what was good and what wasn't good, really. He knew when not to trust someone. He always used his shield.

Leo was glad for that shield.

_CRASH!_

Leo was out of his thoughts in a flash. Piper was alert and awake in a flash too.

"What was that?" Piper said.

Leo didn't answer her. He quickly orbed out of their bedroom and into Wyatt's bedroom. There wasn't anyone in Wyatt's room. He quickly went over to Wyatt's crib. He gave a sigh of relief when he has his son sound asleep still.

"Is Wyatt okay?" Piper asked running into the room.

Leo nodded his head. "He's fine. He's still asleep, sweetheart."

Piper gave a sigh of relief. She walked over to Leo and hugged him. Leo wrapped his arms tightly around Piper.

"Is everything okay?" Phoebe asked coming into the bedroom.

Leo nodded his head. "Wyatt's okay. We're all okay," He said.

"Good, but what was that crash then?"

"That would be me," Paige said walking into the room. "I was in the attic. I knocked something over. Sorry."

"It's okay," Piper said pulling out of Leo's embrace. "Wyatt's fine, except I was sleeping."

"Not me," Phoebe said. "I dose in and out."

"Why do you think I was in the attic?" Paige said.

"Yeah, well, makes three of us," Leo said.

Piper grabbed onto Leo's hand. Leo smiled and pulled Piper into his arms again. Phoebe and Paige smiled.

"You know what you could do to help you sleep, Leo?" Paige said.

"What?" Leo asked.

"You could have Wyatt sleep with you and Piper. He would be right there with you and you'd know he's safe."

"That is a good idea," Phoebe said.

"We're doing it!" Piper said looking at Leo. She got out of his embrace and walked over to Wyatt's crib. She picked Wyatt up. Wyatt cried as he was woken up. "Shh, it's okay, sweetie," Piper said. "You're going to come sleep with me and Daddy." She grabbed his teddy bear and another soft toy that he slept with.

"I'll orb back to the bedroom," Leo said.

Piper smiled. "Night, guys."

"Night," Phoebe and Paige said.

"You two try and get some sleep," Leo said.

"You too, Leo," Phoebe said. Paige nodded.

"I will." He wrapped his arms around Piper and then orbed back to their bedroom.

Leo and Piper got Wyatt settled in bed between them. He quickly went back to sleep. Piper and Leo then got settled in bed.

"I can't wait until Baby Chris is born," Piper said. "Then we can have both Wyatt and him."

Leo smiled. "Me too."

Piper smiled. She sat up and leaned over Wyatt to kiss Leo. "Get some sleep, baby."

Leo nodded. "I'll try."

Piper smiled. She kissed Wyatt on the forehead and lay back down. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Leo kissed Wyatt on the forehead. "Don't worry, buddy. I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll do whatever I have to do to protect my family." He kissed Wyatt on the forehead again. He then closed his eyes. Before he knew it, he was sleep.

Chapter 16 – Showing

Five months later…

"I'm getting scared here," Piper said.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Leo asked.

"It's been five months and nothing."

Leo nodded. "I know. I'm getting scared too."

"I'm due to have Chris in another month and yeah."

"I know. I know."

Leo heard jingling then.

"What?" Piper asked.

"I'm being called," Leo said.

"By who?"

Leo concentrated.

"Phoebe, Paige," He called.

Piper gave Leo a look.

"Phoebe. Paige," Leo shouted.

"What?" Phoebe and Paige said walking into the living room. Piper and Leo were sitting on the sofa. Wyatt was on the floor.

"Someone's playing games," Leo said. "Gideon is playing games."

"How do you know?" Phoebe asked.

"I was being called by you two."

"That wasn't us," Paige said. "We've been up-stairs."

"Ooh," Piper said grabbing onto her stomach.

"You okay?" Leo asked.

"I think so."

"You sure."

"Yeah," Piper said. "Where's Chris?"

"No idea," Phoebe said.

She got a pain in her stomach. She grabbed onto it.

"Piper," Leo said. "Are you in labor?"

Piper shook her head.

"Are you okay, though?" Paige asked.

Something inside Piper told her that her sisters weren't her sisters. She knew the Phoebe and Paige before her weren't her sisters.

"I'm fine. Let me see Wyatt," Piper said. "Will you hand him to me?"

"Yes," Phoebe said.

Wyatt's shield went up when Phoebe went near him.

"Wyatt," Phoebe said. "Why are you putting your shield up?"

"Come here, little guy," Paige said. She went near Wyatt. His shield stayed up.

Piper stood up. She walked over to her son. His shield went down for Piper. Piper picked him up.

"Leo, can we talk for a second?" Piper said. "Alone."

"Yeah," Leo said. He stood up. He and Piper walked out of the room then.

"That's not Phoebe and Paige," Piper said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Those two are my sisters. Wyatt never puts his shield up around them. He knows he can trust them. Wyatt has a good sense about who he can and can't trust."

"The code," Leo said.

Piper nodded.

"Hey Paige," Leo said walking back into the living room.

"Yes," Paige said.

"Glen called earlier today. I forgot to tell you."

"He did?"

"Yes, he says he wants to meet you at P3 later with his wife. What is her name again?"

"Gina."

"Wrong answer," Leo said.

"It's Jessica," Piper said.

There were orbs then. Chris orbed in with Phoebe and Paige.

"I told you it wasn't them," Piper said.

"Right you are," The fake Phoebe said. She turned from the form of Phoebe to Gideon.

Piper gasped.

Gideon turned the fake Paige into Sigmund and then waved his hand, orbing him away. Leo pushed Piper behind him. Phoebe, Paige, and Chris all blocked her and Wyatt off from Gideon.

"Give me the boy," Gideon said.

"No way!" Leo said. "You are not going to kill my son!"

"You are going to have to get through all four us first," Phoebe said.

"Yeah and then you're going to have a hard time getting through Wyatt's shield with it protecting him and Piper," Paige said.

"No, I know how to get through his shield," Gideon said. "I am willing to take any risk to get the boy."

"You're an Elder!" Leo said. "You're good! You'd kill me, the Charmed Ones, and Chris just to kill Wyatt?"

"No, I can just do this."

Gideon shot lightning from his hands. It knocked Leo, Phoebe, Paige, and Chris away from Piper. Wyatt's shield was up protecting him and Piper. Gideon pulled a knife from his pocket.

Leo suddenly shot lightning from his hands and to Gideon. Piper backed away.

"Leo, stop," Gideon said.

"So you can kill my son?" Leo said. "I trusted you. You were my friend and mentor. You were like my father. You supported Piper and me to get married. You knew we were going to have kids. Wyatt is one of those kids and he will do just as much good as his mother, aunts, and I will do and have done. You will not hurt my son!"

Leo used his powers again on Gideon.

Chapter 17 – Starting a New

Leo collapsed to his knees. He couldn't believe it. He had just killed Gideon. He had killed a good being, an Elder, his friend, mentor.

Piper went over to Leo. She got down on the floor with Leo. She set Wyatt down on his feet. Piper wrapped her arms around Leo.

"It's okay," Piper said. "You did what you had to do, Leo. You protected our son, our family."

"I killed an Elder," Leo said.

"An Elder that was going to kill your son!" Phoebe said.

"Yes," Paige said. The two both got on the floor with Leo. Paige grabbed onto her nephew. "You did it for him."

Piper took her son from her sister. "That's right you did it for him and for Baby Chris."

"Yes, you did it for both me and Wyatt, Dad," Chris said. "I can go home to a better future. The baby of me will be born into a safe world knowing his older brother isn't going to destroy everything good and beautiful."

"Yes, everything will be good, Leo," Piper said. "It's okay. I'm here. Wyatt's here. Phoebe and Paige are here. We're all here for you."

"It'll be okay, Leo," Paige said. "You did what you had to do. That is what a person does to protect his or her family and friends. We have all done what we had to do to protect this family. Chris came back from the future to save Wyatt. You saved Wyatt from Gideon killing him."

Leo nodded his head. Piper hugged and kissed him. "It'll be okay, baby. I promise you."

"No, I promise you," Leo said. He stood up. Piper gave him a look. Phoebe and Paige helped her up.

"Leo, what are you going to do?" Piper asked.

"Something I've wanted to do since the day I met you."

"Leo, are you sure?"

"Yes. Chris, stay with your mom and Wyatt. You too, Phoebe. Paige, I want you to come with me."

"Where are we going?" Paige asked.

"To see the Elders," He said to Paige. He turned to Piper. "I'll be back."

"Leo, you're absolutely sure?"

"I've wanted it since the day I met you. You've known that."

Piper nodded. "Just come home to me."

"I will. I promise." Leo kissed Piper. He and Paige orbed out then.

"What's he going to do?" Phoebe asked holding Wyatt.

"He's going to clip his wings," Piper said.

"What?"

Piper nodded.

Leo and Paige orbed to the top of Golden Gate Bridge. Leo closed his eyes and sent a call to the Elders. A moment later, a few of them appeared.

"Leo," Sandra said.

"Sandra. Odin."

"We saw what happened," Sandra said.

"You did? You saw me kill Gideon?"

"We did," Odin said. "It was unthinkable."

"He did it to protect his son!" Paige shouted. "Gideon was trying to kill Wyatt. He believed Wyatt is too powerful and should be destroyed for both good and evil."

"I can agree with him."

"Odin," Sandra said. "Elders do not kill. We only kill evil beings, not good beings. Wyatt is a good being. He is the son of a Charmed One and an Elder. He is the next generation of the Charmed line. Leo only did what he had to do for his family."

"It wouldn't have happened if you and the others agreed to let him marry Piper. We should have stood by what we had in mind before."

"Well, you won't have to worry about my personal life interfering with being a Whitelighter or Elder. I want my wings clipped! I want to be made mortal and spend the rest of my life with my wife and sons in peace," Leo said.

"Are you sure, Leo?" Sandra asked.

"Yes, I don't want too worry about anything but my family again! I need to start a new and I want to do that as a mortal. I've wanted to be mortal since the day I met Piper and fell in love with her."

"What about when we clipped your wings from when you healed her?" Odin said.

"I still wanted to be a mortal then. But I needed to save Prue."

"Yes, because you did such a fine job over a year later!"

"Watch it!" Paige said. "If Prue hadn't had died, I never would have discovered who I really was. I never would have found my real family."

"Do not get me started on your mother and father now.

"Odin, enough!" Sandra said. "Leo, you have to fall from grace. We can not just take your powers from you as an Elder. We could only take your powers as a Whitelighter."

Leo nodded.

Piper waited impatiently for Leo and Paige to return. She needed to stay calm for the sake of Baby Chris. Piper grinned. She placed her hands on her pregnant belly. She couldn't wait for him to be born and hold him in her arms.

"Piper," Leo shouted.

"In here," Piper shouted back.

Leo walked into the bedroom. Piper stood up from the small sofa in their room. She went over to him and hugged him.

"I'm mortal now, its official."

Piper smiled to herself.

"No more jingling or anything like that. We can have the normal life you've wanted."

Piper pulled away from Leo and looked at him. "Being married to a mortal is a part of a normal life, but I still have powers and my sisters and our sons do and will."

"Well, I belong with you, Piper. I'm letting anything take me away from you. I'll learn to move swiftly and quickly to avoid energy and fire balls from demons and whatever warlocks throw at me. I'll protect Wyatt or he'll protect me."

Piper laughed. "That works for me. I haven't been completely honest with you about this pregnancy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Chris and I actually had a little chat about this too. At a doctor's appointment when I heard Chris's heartbeat for the first time, there were two heartbeats for two babies!"

"You're having twins?" Leo asked with excitement.

"Yes," Piper said.

"Chris has a twin in the future?"

Piper nodded. "Yes."

"Do we know what its' sex is?"

"Yes, the doctor told me when Chris's sex as a boy was confirmed."

"Well, do we have three sons or a daughter and two sons?"

"We have a _daughter_ and two sons."

Leo smiled. "Prudence Melinda and Christopher Perry Halliwell-Wyatt?"

"Yes," Piper said.

Leo grinned. He hugged and kissed Piper.


End file.
